


Allergies

by mistrali



Series: Drabbles (mistrali) [1]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrali/pseuds/mistrali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt 'tea and sympathy, sick, ill, bed' on indeedsir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allergies

"I say, Jeeves, are you ill?"

"Only a reaction, sir. I fear the pollen hereabouts does not agree with me," said Jeeves, dabbing at his nose with a handkerchief. It really was dashed odd to see the fellow looking perfectly miserable, with streaming eyes and a nose as red as if he'd quaffed one too many last night.

"Well, for goodness' sake don't work too hard, will you? Tell you what, I'll make you some tea or soup-"

"Sir, that will not be necessary," said Jeeves, and sprang towards the kettle as if the hounds of war were after him.


End file.
